falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GhostAvatar
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Music in the Waste page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammarlad (Talk) 02:51, 1 June 2011 Hey! GhostAvatar! What's up? Welcome to our humble little abode in development. Glad to have such a monumental figure from the Vault helping us out. If you need any help, feel free to ask me or Grammarlad. Sombar1 04:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good to have you Hey Ghost, I'm really happy to see you on here. As one of the best contributers at The Vault your help could go a long way towards getting this wiki off the ground. I'm a little surprised to see you here but things are looking up.RAM 07:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The Guide The point of this wiki is to be an anthology of interest for the Fallout universe and to give tips and tricks that can't be found on the Vault. Essentially, it's just supposed to be interesting and not "canon" approved. It is very lenient. Sombar1 20:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Essentially, although we may include some canon articles in here. It will encompass material unable to be covered at the Vault, and maybe we'll throw in some regular articles (unfortunately, some here have resorted to copy and pasting). Sombar1 20:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Message from Grammarlad Excellent, I'm glad that we all understand one another. As a wiki we have tried to put "the PipGirl incident" behind us, but I would like to say categorically that you were simply doing your job by banning her; let it never be spoken of again. That being said, do you now understand what path we wish to take with this wiki? Grammarlad 20:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Grammarlad you really need to shut up. I stopped caring about that ban about 12 hours after it happened. Yeah I think 3 days was a bit excessive, 1 day would have worked. It wasn't even that I GOT banned that upset me it was how LONG the ban was and also Grammar that is over and done with as of three days ago so shove off. That's rubbish that you say you've put it behind you but when Ghost makes no reference to it at all, you brought it up. So honestly you are being a bloody hypocrite right now and that is bullsh*t. The reason I don't like Ghost being here is because him being here is probably going to bring in alot of people from the Vault. Yes, that means good people, but it also means stupid people who will try to get their revenge on him here for what he does on the Vault. So all in all, Ghost, good bloke, Grammar, bug off. PipGirl101 21:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The ban was my fault, if anyone should bug off it should be me. I overreacted and was a jerk, and I take full responsibility for that. But Grammarlad wasn't trying to be rude, he was simply trying to clear things up and speak with GhostAvatar about the comments you made against him, PipGirl. As for the rest, I don't understand how you can get the idea of revenge. If he doesn't come, we don't have him, if he's driven off, we don't have him. Either way it doesn't matter. Let it be. Sombar1 It means people vandalizing his page and shit like that. How is that not obvious? And we were talking about the Ban I recieved from the Vault for insulting PipMan for acting like a 9 year old.PipGirl101 21:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, but it's a decision about whether to "risk" it, and I don't believe any such actions would take place and if they did I would immediately ban them, or to just not let him be here, which I won't allow because that isn't what we should do. I love the idea of Ghost being here, and I don't know about your ban on the Vault. Grammarlad was trying to tell Ghost to not take it personally, not to explain you or anything, just to understand where your feelings are coming from. That's all I'm saying. Sombar1 22:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) All I am saying is that it required ABSOLUTELY NO MENTION OF WHAT I HAVE DONE IN THE PAST. Mainly because IT"S THE FUCKING PAST. So yeah, still stickin by it, Grammarlad needs to bug off. PipGirl101 22:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) PipGirl, I was trying to avoid this situation. However, irrespective of what wrongs you believe that I have done you are on thin ice. You have been warned. Grammarlad 22:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) This is neither productive nor meaningful. The past is the past and it is best served that it stays there. Also labeling it as a incident, probably not the best way to look at it, as it makes it seem like a bigger issue. I am not aware of the details of what happened here, nor does it have any relevance in my view. Grammarlad, I know that your intensions are good and you only wish to makes things better for the wiki. But I bear no grudges nor habour any malice, so no explernation for PipGirl101s actions is really needed. And honestly I dont take any of it personally as it comes with the territory. Plus the concerns raised (all be it probably delivered in a blunt manner) are geniune concerns and I think it is valid that they have been raised. PipGirl101, 3 days is the standard ban for a first time offense. As for my being here, I have already read the discussion about wanting to keep things seperate for the time being and I respect that choice by the community. So I wont be directing anyone to this site at present. As for vandals, this isnt a big of a issue as you may think. I know you want to protect this wiki from such people, but unfortunatly it goes hand in hand with wikis in general that vandals will appear. However there are several measures that can be put in place to reduce it massivly. And if anyone comes looking for revenge on me, honestly it dosnt bother me in the least bit. Plus it has the added benefit of them not hitting pages with actual real content in it. 22:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Advertising GhostAvatar, with your experiences on the Vault, what do you think would be a good approach for expanding our user count? This being a compilation of others experiences in Fallout and becoming an anthology of interest, the more users the wider range of advice we can compile and thus the better we can make this. Of course our plan is to make this a sister wiki to the Vault, but prior to that is there anything you know of that will help? Sombar1 22:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) From Nukey, With Love You are a prick. I supposedly ban evade just to talk about another ban, and I don't even get to see this supposedly racist blog comment. Fuck you. AreYouGoingToEatThatNuke? 22:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Any disbutes taking place on the Vault should stay on the Vault or at the very least away from this wiki. If you want to sort this issue out here, at least do it in a civil manner. Sombar1 23:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Very well. I just wanted to make sure this didn't get blown out of proportion. I seen things like that happen before. Sombar1 23:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC)